Please never let me lose you
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: Emma and Snow have a talk after what Emma thought she saw in the Enchanted Forest


**Crowned Tiger asked me to write a story with Snow and Emma talking after Emma seeing Snow's death. So, here it is! **

Snow settled back against the couch. It was nice to have a little bit of peace. She looked to the side and smiled. Emma was curled up on the other side of the couch, mug of hot chocolate and cinnamon held between her hands. She smiled, suddenly having an idea.

"What do you say you and me have a girly night?" She asked her daughter. Emma looked at her sceptically. "Oh come on, it'd be fun! Henry's with Regina, your father's taken the night shift at the station and your brother's down for the night… well, hopefully anyway… Come on, for me?" Snow asked, giving Emma a hopeful smile. Emma sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"The things I do for you. What does this 'girly night' entail exactly then?" Snow grinned happily.

"All the usual stuff! A nice cheesy rom-com, some cucumbers for our eyes, I think I have a couple of face masks and of course, some scented candles. Let's get them going, give them time to get going." Snow got up from the couch and went through to the kitchen to get the matches. She came back through once she had got them. Snow pulled one out and was about to light it when…

"Stop!" Emma yelled, dashing forward and knocking the matches out of her mother's hand. Snow looked around in alarm.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Emma picked up the matches and lit the candle herself.

"I don't want you near the fire… never again." Emma said, Snow could see clear panic in her eyes. She didn't understand.

"Sweetie, calm down. What's wrong?" Emma took a few deep breaths, but Snow could clearly see she was still terrified.

"I-I saw you. Well, it looked like I saw you burn." Emma whispered. It was only then that Snow realised. Only yesterday to Emma, she'd seen what looked like her mother being burned to death. But to Snow thirty years ago princess Leia had seen it. Not her daughter. Snow brought Emma into her arms.

"It's ok," Snow whispered. "I'm fine."

"But you weren't." Emma whimpered. "I was so scared. I realised then that I couldn't live without you. That- that I still need you. And then when I saw that you were ok. When I hugged you. You didn't hug me back. I've never seen you look at me without this sheer love in your eyes except then. That was when I realised how much I love you. How much I must have hurt you and dad every time I talked about leaving. I'm so sorry mom!" Snow led the now crying Emma back to the couch. She sat her down gently and allowed Emma to cry into her shoulder.

"Emma, it's ok." Snow said gently. "You don't have to say sorry, I understand. I'm just glad you can see it now. See how much you mean to your father and I. Sweetheart, I can't imagine how scary that must have been for you. Seeing me, well, what you thought you saw. I'm so sorry honey. If I had known I would have never wanted you to see that. And as for the hug afterwards, again, if I had known who you were I would have grabbed you back and never let go. You'll never have to see that look from me again, ever." Snow tilted Emma's chin so they were making eye contact. Emma could see the love shimmering through Snow's now wet eyes. It made her feel something she never felt growing up- wanted. Even when her parents got their memories back and Snow started looking at her like that, her walls were up so high she didn't allow herself to notice. But now she could, and she never wanted to have it taken from her again. "See?" Snow said quietly. "You and your brother mean the world to me and your father. You're my daughter. My little girl. And Emma Swan I wouldn't trade you for the world. Understood?" Emma sniffed, wiping away the loose tears on her cheek before looking up at her mother.

"I don't want to be Emma Swan." She said simply. Snow gave her a confused look.

"I know it's not really your last name, but being royals you don't have one. So how about Emma Nolan?" Snow couldn't help but tear up again. Emma confused this for Snow not knowing how to let her down gently. "Of course if you don't like it I can stick with Swan…" Emma babbled before Snow stopped her, wrapping her in a massive hug.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Emma." Snow told her. "Although, just one thing. If you're changing it anyway, it isn't Emma Nolan. It's Emma Ruth Nolan." Snow told her with a little smile. Emma smiled back.

"Emma Ruth Nolan. I like it." Snow leaned over and kissed the side of Emma's head.

"I have a funny feeling had you grown up with us I would have been yelling Emma Ruth a lot." She chuckled. Emma grinned back.

"Yeah, probably. As soon as I change it that can be the first thing you do. To make up for lost time." Snow put a hand on Emma's cheek.

"Well maybe I won't yell, but can we make a deal on saying it with pride, complete with the lovey eyes you love so much?" Emma grinned again.

"Yeah, deal." She couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
